Ma version de la saison 02
by Jon84
Summary: Voilà la deuxième saison, suite de ma saison 01. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant.


Voilà le premier épisode de cette saison 2.

cashgirl: Merci pour ta review et voilà pour ta réponse. Au sujet de la pancarte de Ryan, rassure toi, cette saison sera beaucoup moins difficile que la première.

Je ne sais pas quand je mettrais le second épisode ayant du mal à avancer dans l'écriture de la suite, cependant, je n'ai nullement le temps de l'abandonner, donc rassurez vous. Par contre cela mettra du temps. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Difficile attente

Depuis le mariage plus de deux mois s'était écoulé, deux long mois qui semblait avoir été interminable aux yeux de Kirsten et Sandy.

A la fin du mariage, Oliver était arrivé avec une arme et voulant tirer sur Ben, il avait touché Luke en plein cœur, qui fut tuée sur le coup. Puis, Oliver avait pointé son arme sur Sandy, mais voyant cela, Ryan s'était mis entre la balle et Sandy et il reçut la balle en plein ventre. Puis Oliver s'était donné la mort. A ce moment , un vent de panique s'était passé dans le lieu où avait lui la réception du mariage.

Depuis ce temps et donc depuis deux mois, Ryan se trouvait dans le coma et ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie, au plus grand malheur de Kirsten et Sandy.

Kirsten se souvenu très bien du soir de l'attaque, à l'hôpital, quand le médecin était venu leur donné l'état de Ryan.

_Flash-back_

_Kirsten, Marissa, Summer, Anna, Hailey, Sandy, Jimmy et Seth se trouvait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, alors que Ryan se trouvait sur la table d'opération. Alors que cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient là, le médecin qui s'occupa de Ryan, sortit de la salle d'opération et vînt à leurs rencontre._

_-Je suis désolé, dit alors le médecin. Mais les nouvelles sont pas très bonne. La balle à touché plusieurs organes vitaux. Il a fait une hémorragie, mais on a réussit à la stopper, mais le problème c'est que son cœur a cessé de battre pendant quelque seconde. Il est pour le moment plongé dans un profond coma et on ne peut vous dire s'il se réveillera. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, mais les chances qu'il se réveille un jours son vraiment faible. Je suis désolé._

_Kirsten fondit en larme dans les bras de Sandy, tout comme Marissa dans les bras de son père, alors que Seth qui avait Ben dans les bras, ne put s'empêcher de resserrer l'étreinte qu'il avait avec Ben tout en déposant un baiser sur la tête de Ben._

_C'est à se moment là, que Ben tandis sa petite main en direction de la salle d'opération et murmura son premier mot, papa._

_A la suit de se mot, tous se tût et regardèrent Ben qui avait toujours son doit pointé en direction de la salle d'opération, dont il fixait la porte. Kirsten se mit à pleurer de plus belle dans les bras de son mari._

_-Calme toi chérie, lui dit alors Sandy. Ce n'est pas bon dans ton état de ne pas contrôler tes émotions, ajouta alors Sandy à la surprise de tous sauf Hailey._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda alors Seth. Qu'est ce que tu as maman ?_

_-Et bien, dit alors Kirsten en se calmant et en regardant Sandy. J'ai appris, il y a trois mois que j'étais enceinte, nous voulions te l'annoncer à toi et Ryan pendant notre voyage, Seth._

_Tos furent surpris de cette annonce, Seth dit alors a ses parents, qu'il était content pour eux, bien qu'il ne sauta pas au plafond, vu les raisons qui faisait qu'ils se trouvaient tous là._

_Fin du flash-back_

Kirsten était dans le salon avec Ben qui jouait dans son parc, inconscient de l'état de son père, état qui en deux mois n'avait pas bougé aux plus grand malheur de Kirsten et Sandy. Depuis ce moment tragique, les Wards, les parents de Luke avait décidé de déménager pour Portland où ils avaient de la famille là bas.

Anna était partit pour les vacances d'été voir sa famille à Pittsburgh dans l'espoir de se remettre du décès de Luke, qui l'avait beaucoup affecté.

Seth et Summer était également partit en vacances, poussé par Sandy et Kirsten, car à la suite de cette tragédie, Seth semblait ne plus dormir.

Jimmy avait fait de même avec Marissa qui tout comme Seth ne dormait plus et qui à la surprise de tous s'était mise à boire. Jimmy avait bien essayé de la raisonné, mais il ne put rien faire, pour l'empêcher, alors que Marissa continuait à boire en cachette.

Kirsten observait Ben qui était assis dans son parc à jouet et elle ne put laissez échapper quelque larme en pensant au fait que Ryan avait déjà raté deux mois de la vie de Ben, à un moment où Ben grandissait à grande vitesse.

C'est alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées, qu'on sonna à la porte. Kirsten alla ouvrir pour trouver derrière la porte, Anna.

-Anna, dit alors Kirsten en la faisant entrer. Je ne savais pas que tu es rentré.

-Je suis rentré hier soir, lui dit alors Anna tandis que Kirsten lu montra la sofa pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Je suis passé voir Ryan à l'hôpital, mais il s'est toujours pas réveillé, les médecins ont donné d'autre information ? Ils sont plus optimiste ?

-Malheureusement non, dit alors Kirsten. De plus, plus Ryan tarde à se réveiller et plus les chances qu'il se réveille diminue.

-C'est horrible, dit alors Anna qui regarda alors Ben dans son parc. Il a tant grandi en si peu de temps, cela lui fera drôle à Ryan quand il va se réveiller.

Anna parlait d'une façon avec laquelle, elle montrait clairement qu'elle était certaine que Ryan se réveilla.

-Summer et Seth ne sont pas là ? Demanda alors Anna.

-Non, lui dit alors Kirsten. Peu de temps, après que tu sois partit, je leurs ai obligé de partir en vacance, pour pas qu'il se morfonde ici à espérer ce qui pour les médecins serait un miracle.

-Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit alors Anna.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, lui dit alors Kirsten. Tu sais, pendant les vacances, j'ai décidé de ne pas travailler, pour m'occuper de Ben, Sandy travaille toute ses journées et comme Hailey est partit accompagnée Marissa et Jimmy en vacance, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de compagnie.

-Votre grossesse se passe bien ? Demanda alors Anna à Kirsten dont le ventre arrondi commençait vraiment à se voir.

-Disons que j'ai eut peur vers la fin du mois je juillet, avoua alors Kirsten. Avec l'anxiété du au problème de Ryan, mais maintenant cela va mieux.

-Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, dit alors Anna en se levant. Mes parents, voudraient que je passe un peu de temps avec eux. Ils ont pas eut le temps de passé me voir durant mon séjours à Pittsburgh.

-Très bien, dit alors Kirsten. Anna ! Si tu désires passer, pour parler de Luke, pour voir Ben, n'hésite pas une seconde. Je sais que cela doit être très difficile à vivre.

Anna remercia Kirsten et lui promis de passer le plus souvent possible et elle partit, après avoir embrassé rapidement Ben.

Seth et Summer était dans un avion qui les ramenaient à Newport. Normalement, ils devaient rentrer seulement vers la fin du mois d'août, mais Seth et Summer n'en pouvant plus de ses vacances forcé, ils avaient décidé tout les deux de rentrer à Newport. Cependant, ni Seth, ni Summer avait prévenu Sandy et Kirsten de leurs retour.

-Tu es anxieux Cohen ? Lui demanda alors Summer en mettant sa main sur celle de Seth. Qu'est-ce que tu appréhendes ?

-Tout, lui dit alors Seth. Un problème avec Ryan que mes parents ont omis de me dire, leurs réaction face à ce qu'on a fait là bas.

-Cohen, lui dit alors Summer. Tout ce passera bien, je te le promets. On atterrit normalement d'ici quelque minutes, on passe voir Ryan à l'hôpital et on rentre à la maison.

Seth acquiesça au programme que venait de lui présenter Summer, alors qu'une hôtesse pria les passagers de mettre leurs ceinture pour qu'ils puissent atterrir.

Puis une fois que l'avion est atterri, ils sortirent pour prendre leurs bagages et prirent le premier taxi pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Quelque minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et se dirigèrent directement vers la chambre de Ryan. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils virent Ryan qui semblait dormir paisiblement, Seth et Summer purent constater qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venu, c'est à dire près de deux mois.

Alors qu'ils mirent leurs valises dans un côté de la pièce, ils s'assirent tout les deux à côté de Ryan, alors qu'un médecin entra dans la chambre.

-Excusez moi, dit alors le médecin. Je ne savais pas que M. Atwood Cohen avait de la visite. Vous êtes son frère ?

-Oui ! C'est bien ça, lui dit alors Seth. Il y a du nouveau dans son état ?

-J'aimerais vous dire oui, lui dit alors le médecin. Mais malheureusement, c'est toujours la même chose, nous ne savons pas s'il va se réveiller et plus le temps passe et plus les chances qu'il se réveille s'amenuise. Je suis désolé, mais je dois l'ausculter.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit alors Summer. De toute façon, nous venons de rentrer de voyage et nous sommes venus ici directement après être sortit de l'avion, nous devons maintenant rentrer.

Puis Summer et Seth sortirent et prirent de nouveau un taxi pour cette fois allez jusque chez eux. Le trajet de l'hôpital à la maison des Cohen fut assez rapide.

Alors que Kirsten était toujours dans le salon en train de lire un livre tout en veillant sur Ben, elle entendit à sa surprise la porte s'ouvrirent puis se refermer.

-Maman ! Papa ! S'exclama alors Seth en avançant dans le couloir avec Summer.

Kirsten se leva et en voyant dans le couloir son fils et Summer, elle alla les prendre tout de suite dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Leur demanda alors Kirsten. Vous deviez rentrer dans deux semaines.

-Je sais, lui dit alors Seth en allant dans le salon prendre Ben dans ses bras. Mais on n'en avait marre et donc on a décidé de rentrer plus tôt et de vous faire une surprise. Papa est au travail ?

-Oui, lui dit alors Kirsten. Je suppose que vous êtes passé voir Ryan à l'hôpital et qu'il n'y a pas d'amélioration. Anna est passé plus tôt dans la journée.

-Comment elle va ? Lui demanda alors Summer. Avec le décès de Luke, elle s'en remet ?

-A première vue oui, leurs dit alors Kirsten. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger, vous devez mourir de faim.

Puis Kirsten se dirigea vers la cuisine pour leurs préparer quelque chose, alors que Seth et Summer lui dirent qu'il n'avait pas faim, mais Kirsten décida tout de même de leurs préparer à manger.

Marissa se trouvait sur une plage, avec à la main une bouteille sur laquelle on pouvait lire le mot vodka. Elle fut rejoints par un jeune homme portoricain qui après s'être assis à ses côté l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Je ne peux pas, lui dit alors Marissa. La dernière fois, s'était une erreur. Arrête DJ !

Ce dernier s'arrêta et la regarda, puis alors qu'il se leva pour partir, mais Marissa se releva en laissant tomber sa bouteille et se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser. Puis tout deux s'allongèrent sur le sable sans arrêtez de s'embrasser.

Seth se trouvait dans le salon, alors que Kirsten et Summer était à l'étage en train de s'occuper de Ben, quand le téléphone sonna. Seth alla répondre, puis alors que Kirsten et Summer descendit alors que Summer avait Ben dans les bras, Seth venait de raccrocher.

-S'était l'hôpital, dit alors Seth calmement. Ryan s'est réveillé, il y a quelque minute. On peut allez le voir tout de suite.

Quelque seconde plus tard, tous les trois partirent pour l'hôpital avec Ben dans la voiture, puis quelque minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et se dirigèrent directement vers la chambre de Ryan. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Ryan, ils virent se dernier assis le regard perdu dans le ciel. Ryan n'avait pas remarqué leurs arrivé, du moins jusqu'à ce que Ben, prononce le mot papa en désignant Ryan. Ryan se tourna alors en direction de la porte et son regard fixa celui de Ben, qu'il trouva changé.

-Il parle ? Demanda alors Ryan qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

Kirsten, Summer et Seth se sourirent et ensuite Kirsten amena alors Ben à son père en lui répondant à sa question.

-Il prononce quelque mot maintenant, lui dit alors Kirsten. Il a dit son premier mot, qui est papa, lorsque tu es arrivé ici, il y a maintenant un peu plus de deux mois. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es enfin réveillé.

Puis Kirsten embrassa Ryan comme le mère le ferait à son enfant, alors que Ryan montrait dans son regard, un air surpris.

-Cela va faire plus de deux mois que je suis ici ? Demanda alors Ryan surpris. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens plus de grand choses depuis le mariage. En fait mon dernier souvenir reviens au moment où Julie et Caleb sont partit pour leurs lunes de miel.

Mal à l'aise, Kirsten, Summer et Seth se regardèrent, puis après quelque seconde de silence, Seth se décida à prendre la parole et lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

-Après que grand-père et Julie soit partit, lui dit alors Seth. On allait tous partir, c'est à dire Marissa, Summer, Anna, Luke, toi et moi, puis papa est venu à notre hauteur. Ensuite on a entendu un coup de feu, s'était Oliver qui avait essayé de tirer sur Ben, mais il a raté son coup et la balle à touché Luke, le tuant sur le coup. Puis Oliver a tiré sur papa, mais le voyant tu t'es mis entre lui et la balle et depuis tu es dans le coma depuis plus de deux mois, du mois jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Luke a été tué ? Demanda alors Ryan surpris. Oliver a été mis en prison ?

-Malheureusement oui, lui dit alors Kirsten pour répondre à sa première question. Ces funérailles ont eut lieu peu de temps après l'incident et depuis ces parents ont quitté Newport pour s'installer à Portland, où ils ont de la famille.

-Pour Oliver, lui dit alors Summer. Après avoir vu qu'il avait tiré sur toi, il a semblé sourire, puis il s'est donné la mort avec son arme.

-Excusez moi, dit alors Kirsten. Je vais prévenir Sandy que tu es réveillé, je vous laisse tout les quatre. Je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin réveillé, ajouta alors Kirsten à Ryan avant de sortir de la chambre.

Ryan la regarda sortir et il ne sut pas dire quoi, mais il trouva quelque chose de changé en elle, alors que Ryan fixait la porte que venait de franchir Kirsten, il fut ramener sur terre par Seth.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda alors Seth.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit alors Ryan. Cela peut être dut au trois mois de coma, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de changer en Kirsten.

-C'est normal, lui dit alors Summer. Elle a le ventre un peu plus arrondi et cela va continuer pendant quatre mois.

-C'est vrai que quand on l'a appris, c'est quand on t'a amené ici, dit alors Seth. Pendant, ce qui devait être nos vacances, les parents voulaient nous apprendre le fait qu'on va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

-Et bien ! S'exclama alors Ryan. Et Marissa ! Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

-En fait, lui dit alors Seth. Peu de temps après que tu sois arrivé ici, les parents nous ont obligé de partir en vacances pour pas que l'on se morfonde ici, à attendre désespérément que tu te réveilles.

-Après ton accident, continua alors Summer. Marissa n'allait pas bien du tout et voyant cela, Jimmy et Hailey décidé de partir en vacances avec Marissa, pour lui changer les idées également.

La porte de la chambre se rouvrit de nouveaux sur le médecin et Kirsten, médecin qui examina rapidement Ryan.

-Et bien M. Atwood Cohen, dit alors le médecin. Vous pouvez être certain d'avoir une sacré chance et votre famille à vraiment de quoi se réjouir.

-Quand est-ce qu'il pourra rentrer à la maison ? Demanda alors Kirsten.

-Je voudrais le garder au moins pendant vingt quatre heures sous surveillance, dit alors le médecin. Donc, je pense que demain soir, vous pourrez le ramener, mais il faudra qu'il évite tout effort.

-Très bien merci docteur, lui dit alors Kirsten alors que le médecin partit. Je vous laisse, j'ai eut un coup de téléphone de Julie et papa, ils sont à l'aéroport et il voudrait que j'ailler les chercher. Je vous laisse ici, je viendrais vous chercher tout à l'heure.

Puis après avoir embrassé tout le monde, Kirsten partit laissant les trois adolescent et Ben qui était dans la bras de son père à jouet avec un de ces jouets.

-Alors ! S'exclama soudain Ryan. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait durant votre voyage ?

-Pour dire la vérité, commença alors Summer. On n'arrêtait pas de penser à toi qui se trouvait allongé ici et qu'on ne savait pas quand tu allais te réveiller, si jamais tu allais te réveiller. Cela nous a permis de prendre conscience de la vie et du fait qu'on n'a pas à la cacher.

-C'est alors qu'on a pris un décision, dit alors Seth. Et on a fait quelque chose et je ne suis pas sur que les parents vont nous approuver.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Leur demanda alors Ryan s'attendant au pire. Je ne pense pas que vous avez décidé de faire un bébé, car la je crois que Kirsten pourrait frôler la crise de nerfs.

-Non rassure toi, lui dit alors Seth. Dans un ans, il n'y aura que deux enfants Ben et notre petit frère ou notre petite sœur. On s'est marié, du mois on a remplis un contrat, on fait une cérémonie avec un prêtre, mais pour que se mariage soit valable, il faut que les parents signes les papiers, disant qu'il nous donne l'autorisation.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, on frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit doucement, pour laisser entrer Anna qui semblait gêné de venir.

-Anna ! S'exclama alors Ryan.

Anna se précipita alors dans les bras de Ryan en pleurant, alors que Seth avait pris Ben dans ses bras, alors que ce dernier ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait.

-J'ai eut si peur que tu meurt, dit alors Anna en pleurs. SI tu savais, je n'ai pas eut une nuit complète depuis ce qui s'est passé au mariage.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit alors Ryan. Je sais que je suis en partie responsable de ce qui s'est passé à la fin du mariage. Je savais qu'il y avait un danger et je n'ai pas fait attention. C'est de ma faute, si Luke n'est plus ici.

-Ne dis pas ça, lui dit alors Anna en le regardant. Si tu es responsable, alors dans ce cas, on est tous responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

-Elle a raison, lui dit alors Seth. Tu n'étais pas tout seul à savoir que Oliver traînait dans le coin, on le savait tous et on s'amusait tant, qu'on a oublié qu'il pouvait passer à l'attaque.

-Puis, termina alors Summer. Luke est partit en héros, la balle qui l'a touché était destiné à Ben et c'est Luke qu'il l'a pris, il a sauvé la vie de Ben, au détriment de la sienne et c'est un acte magnifique.

-D'ailleurs ! Moi aussi je dois te remercier, dit alors Sandy qui venait de rentrer. Grâce à toi, je suis encore là, mais savoir que tu as faillit perdre ta vie pour sauver la mienne, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, si tu n'avais pas survécue. Je te remercie et je sui heureux de te voir debout, enfin je veux dire réveillé et en forme.

-Bien que mes souvenirs sont vagues, dit alors Ryan. Mais je ne regretterais jamais cet acte. Vous m'avez offert avec Kirsten une nouvelle vie, et en remerciement, je serais près à mettre ma vie en péril pour protéger ta vie comme celle de Kirsten. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que cela n'est pas intelligent par rapport à Ben et s'est s'en doute vrai, mais je sais que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, Ben sera élevé dans un endroit où il recevra l'amour que vous m'avez donné. Donc si s'était à refaire, je le referais.

-J'ai prévenu Jimmy que tu venais de te réveiller, dit alors Sandy pour changer de sujet. Il m'a dit qu'il rentrait dans la nuit pour être là demain. Je vais vous laisser, Kirsten a préparé un repas pour se soir avec Julie et Caleb et je préfères l'aider.

-Faut lui éviter tout effort, dit alors Ryan qui comprenait pourquoi Sandy voulait rentrer aider sa femme.

-Seth t'a mis au courant, lui dit alors Sandy. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es réveillé, je suis désolé, mais je dois y allez.

Puis Sandy partit en laissant Ryan avec Anna, Summer, Ben et Seth. Puis après quelque minutes de silence, Ryan regarda alors Summer et Seth avant de prendre la parole.

-Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas demandé maintenant ? Demanda alors Ryan en faisant allusion à ce que Seth et Summer lui avait appris.

-On veut d'abord laisser passer du temps, lui confia alors Summer. Bien qu'on aimerait que cela soit fait le plus vite possible. Les conditions actuelles ne sont pas idéal, on préfère attendre un peu.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda alors Anna qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Avec Seth, dit alors Summer. On a entamé une procédure de mariage, on a fait la cérémonie, mais étant mineur, ils nous manquent la signature de Kirsten et Sandy pour être officiellement mari et femme.

Anna qui fut surprise au début, félicita alors ces deux amis, en leurs disant qu'elle comprenait très bien, leurs raisons. Puis tout les quatre parlèrent de cela, jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin.

-Je suis désolé, dit alors le médecin. Mais les heures de visite sont terminé. De plus, M. Atwood Cohen doit se reposer un maximum.

-Très bien, dit alors Seth en se levant et en prenant Ben. On reviendra demain dans la matinée. Repose toi bien vieux.

Puis après que Anna et Summer aient également dit au revoir à Ryan, ils sortirent de l'hôpital. Seth et Summer n'étant pas en voiture, Anna leurs proposa de les ramener, ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

Alors que Kirsten et Sandy était dans le salon à discuter avec Julie et Caleb de ces derniers mois qui avaient été vraiment difficile. C'est à se moment là que Seth et Summer rentrèrent en compagnie de Anna.

-Vous êtes déjà de retour ? Leurs demanda alors Kirsten qui pris Ben dans ses bras.

-Les heures de visites était terminé, dit alors Seth. Grand père ! Julie !

-Monsieur et Madame Nicol, dirent en même temps Summer et Anna.

-Comment s'est passé votre lune de miel ? Demanda alors Summer qui s'installa dans le salon tout comme Anna et Seth.

-Bien, dit alors Julie. Mais le retour était plein de surprise ! Kirsten n'ayant aucun moyen de nous prévenir, donc on a été surpris d'apprendre tout ce qui s'était passé depuis notre départ.

En effet, Kirsten avait essayé de prévenir Julie et Caleb de ce qui se passait, mais comme Julie et Caleb n'avait cessé de se déplacer, Kirsten n'avait pas réussit à les prévenir.

-Anna ! S'exclama alors Kirsten. Tu reste avec nous pour le dîner ?

-C'est gentil mais non, lui dit alors la jeune femme. J'ai été à l'hôpital des que vous m'avez dit que Ryan s'était réveillé, mais je dois rentrer, mes parents ont prévu un repas. Une prochaine fois.

Puis Anna se leva et dit au revoir à tout le monde avant de partir.

Ensuite, alors qu'il passait à table, tous discutaient de l'incident qui s'était produit après le mariage, mais aussi de la grossesse de Kirsten, grossesse que furent surpris de découvrir Julie et Caleb.

Alors que Ryan venait de se réveiller d'une nuit de sommeil assez courte, ayant déjà passé plus de deux mois dans le coma. C'est à se moment là, qu'il entendit la porte grincé. Son regard alla directement vers la porte où il vit Marissa qui commença à entrer timidement. Il put voir dans le regard de la jeune femme une détresse, qui lui fit mal au cœur. Marissa, voyant que Ryan la regardait, se précipita dans les bras de ce dernier en larme. Ryan posa une main sur le dos de la jeune femme, alors que dans la chambre, entraient Hailey et Jimmy.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as l'air en forme, lui dit alors Hailey qui fut approuvé par Jimmy.

-On va vous laissez tout les deux, dit alors Jimmy. On va passer voir Kirsten et Sandy.

Puis les deux adultes partirent après avoir souhaité à Ryan un bon rétablissement, alors que Marissa pleurait toujours dans les bras de Ryan.

-Marissa, lui dit alors Ryan d'une voie la plus douce qu'il pouvait.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit-elle en pleurs. J'ai honte de ce que je veux faire, ce n'est pas pardonnable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda alors Ryan qui ne comprenait pas la détresse de la jeune femme.

-Pendant que tu étais dans le coma, dit alors Marissa. Comme ici je commençait à déprimer sérieusement, mon père et Hailey m'ont emmené en vacance et là bas j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, lui dit alors Ryan. Tu étais mal en point et tu as rencontré qui t'a permis de retrouver la sourire et j'en suis heureux.

-On peut rester amie ? Lui demanda alors Marissa.

-J'espère bien, lui dit alors Ryan. Puis pour être honnête, cette nuit j'ai réfléchis et après ce qui s'est passé avec Luke. Je voulais prendre mes distances, pour m'occuper de Ben et de tout mes amies toi y compris, mais en étant ensemble, cela aurait été difficile.

-Je comprends et je te remercie de rester mon ami, lui dit alors Marissa.

-On peut vous laissez si vous voulez, dit alors la voie de Seth qui semblait mal à l'aise tout comme Summer qui était à côté de lui avec Ben dans les bras.

-Non, dit alors Marissa. Vous pouvez entrer. Comment se sont passé vos vacances ? J'espère mieux que les miennes ?

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que mon frère d'adoption et ta meilleur amie on trouvé à faire, lui dit alors Ryan. Puis tes vacances n'ont pas été aussi pénible.

-Tu plaisantes, lui dit alors Marissa. J'ai déprimé totalement et ma déprime m'a poussé à trompé mon petit ami qui était dans le coma. Je trouve pas cela comme de bonne vacance. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-On s'est marié, dit alors Seth comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, on serra véritablement marié, une fois que mes parents auront signé l'accord parental, car nous sommes toujours mineurs.

-Et pour cela, dit alors Summer. On a décidé d'attendre que le temps passe. Entre la mort de Luke, les deux mois que Ryan a passé dans le coma et l'arrivée prochain du bébé. Avec Seth on s'est dit que l'on va attendre un peu avant de leurs demander leurs signatures.

-De toute façon dans mon cœur, dit alors Seth en prenant Summer dans ses bras. Summer Roberts n'existe plus, à la place, il y a Summer Cohen. Par contre, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire en disant que tu as trompé Ryan.

-Oh, dit alors Marissa. Contrairement à ce que croyait mon père, j'allais vraiment pas bien et je déprimais de plus en plus allant jusqu'à ne pas réussir à dormir. Puis j'ai rencontré DJ, qui m'a aidé et une chose en a entraînée une chose.

-De tout façon, dit alors Ryan. C'est une bonne chose, car comme j'ai dit à Marissa, je voulais prendre du recul dans notre relation, donc c'est parfait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Kirsten était en train de préparais la table en compagnie de Marissa, Anna, Summer, Hailey, Seth et Jimmy. Sandy rentra à la maison avec Ryan. Les voyant entrer, Kirsten alla tout de suite prendre Ryan dans ses bras en lui souhaitant la bienvenue chez lui. Puis Ryan voyant Ben dans le parc, il alla prendre son fils dans les bras.

Puis après quelque minutes, ils passèrent à table. Tous discutaient joyeusement et s'était la première discussion joyeuse depuis l'incident qui s'était produit après le mariage.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, dit alors Kirsten. Avec Sandy, j'ai été voir il y a une semaine mon médecin pour une visite de routine et il nous a annoncé quelque chose auquel on ne s'attendait pas. Je suis enceinte de jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille.

-C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama alors Hailey.

-Trois garçons et une fille, dit alors Seth. C'est bon Ryan, on sera majoritaire.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt quatre garçons et une fille ? Demanda alors Anna.

-Nan, lui dit alors Seth. Ils auront trois garçons et une fille, Ben s'est le petit fils.

-C'est vrai ça, approuva alors Ryan sous les rires de tout le monde.

Tous rire et discutèrent joyeusement, heureux de laisser derrière eux, les moments difficiles qu'ils avait vécue ces deux derniers mois.


End file.
